


Scenting

by Akiko_Natsuko



Series: R76 - Amor [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Scenting, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-01 02:56:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: Gabriel has an obsession with scenting, although his definition of scenting leaves Jack skeptical and planning payback of his own.





	Scenting

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Infinite-Atmosphere's R76 a/b/o comic on tumblr:
> 
> http://infinite-atmosphere.tumblr.com/post/153401900531/remember-this-abo-r76-comic-idrew-a-month-ago http://infinite-atmosphere.tumblr.com/post/153578636301/kinda-in-the-same-universe-asmy-other-r76-abo http://infinite-atmosphere.tumblr.com/post/153580904701/extra-pictures-for-this-scentingcomic-over-here (nsfw)

_“Gabe this…this is still scenting?”_

_“Yea….”_

_“I d-don’t think this…hmm…scenting, Gabriel!”_

_“You smell best like this, sunshine…intoxicating…”_

   Jack had been waiting for this moment, anticipation dancing under his skin ever since he had first seen the rota and their names side by side. A rare day off for them both, although with the way Gabriel had been acting lately, their changing relationship was anything but a secret at this point and he half suspected that they had been given the day in the hopes that they would use the time to try and get it out of their system. The mere thought of it had him chuckling to himself, he had a feeling that Gabriel at least was never going to get it out of his system. The older man was obsessed with his ‘scenting’, and to be honest, Jack loved it just as much. Knowing that his scent was enough to drive the other man wild, whilst not being the sole reason for Gabriel’s interest in him was something he had never expected to see let alone experience for himself. _It didn’t matter if you were an alpha or omega, I just…I just want you…_ Even now those words warmed him, comforted him on the occasions when he found himself facing down the normal alpha mentality, a common occurrence on a base like this, and it also made him even more determined to make the most of this day off.

  Apparently, Gabriel had been of the same mind, because he had barely knocked on the Gabriel’s door before he had found himself being dragged into the room, the familiar warmth of the other’s arms settling around him as Gabriel buried his face in his shoulder, warm breath tickling his skin, warm voice embracing him. “I missed you…”

“You saw me at breakfast,” Jack pointed out dryly, trying not to let himself get distracted from his plan as he felt Gabriel’s hands already slipping lower, the hem of his shirt edging upwards and his breath caught as fingers brushed against his skin. _Focus…Focus_ … he reminded himself, chanting it like a mantra in his mind, but it was easier said than done, because Gabriel had always been a quick study and the bloody man had made it his focus to find out exactly what made Jack turn to putty in his hands. They were moving now. Gabriel still ‘scenting’ him, whilst guiding them both back towards the bed and Jack allowed himself to be herded in that direction as it fit with his own plans, and it gave him a moment to try and steady himself.

   The feel of covers beneath his back startled him, he’d thought that he was going to have more times to collect himself, and he whined as he realised that his shirt was up near his arms now, Gabriel’s nose and mouth making trails across his exposed skin and he bit down on his hand to stop any more noises. _Damn it…_ It was so easy to get overwhelmed by Gabriel’s presence, and it was so tempting to just give in and let him have his way, but Jack’s eyes narrowed at that thought. _No._ That was not how he wanted this to be, not today, and seizing hold of that thought he moved, catching Gabriel by surprise, something he would tease him about later and rolling them over. He could stop himself from grinning triumphantly when he had the other man pinned beneath him and flushed, anticipation pooling in his stomach he wiggled deliberately against him, picking up on the stuttered gasp that met the movement and the wide eyes and stunned expression as Gabriel stared up at him.

“Jack?”

“It’s my turn,” Jack declared, tilting his head for a moment daring Gabriel to argue with him, but the look on his partner’s face told him that Gabriel was more intrigued than anything right now and he hummed softly, once again reminded that Gabriel wasn’t like most alphas. The shirt was irritating him now, limiting his movements, and he roughly wrenched it off, pretending not to notice the way Gabriel’s tongue had darted out at the action. It was harder to ignore the hands that were gripping at his waist, hard enough to leave bruises and gently he wiggled free, catching the disappointment that flickered in the dark eyes. “Shirt off,” he ordered, and Gabriel stared at him for a moment before obeying, deliberately taking his time and turning it into a show that almost had Jack throwing his plan out of the window. It was too close, and he was rougher than necessary when he pounced the moment the shirt was off, his teeth grazing the side of Gabriel’s neck and drawing a startled yelp that sounded far more like a moan from the him.

“J-Jack?”

“Yes?” Jack hummed, moving lower, mimicking Gabriel’s usual actions, nuzzling against warm skin with his nose whilst leaving a trail of kisses and nips and listening as Gabriel’s breath became more and more ragged the lower he got. He could feel frantic fingers grabbing at his hair as he slowly and deliberately nuzzled against the bulge in Gabriel’s trousers, smirking at the sharp intake of breath that met that sensation, feeling the fingers tensing in his hair. “I thought you liked scenting?” There was a challenge in his words that he was making no effort to hide, eyes narrowed as he peered up at Gabriel, eyebrows arched, and he could see the way the other man shifted under his gaze.

“I love it,” Gabriel murmured once he had collected himself enough to speak and Jack basked in the words for a moment, unable to hide his smile and he couldn’t resist leaning up for a kiss. They were both breathless when they parted, and Jack had lost track of what he was doing…damn Gabriel and his kisses…but then there were warm fingers cupping his cheek, brushing against it with a tenderness that he had never thought an alpha could possess. “Go ahead, Jackie.” The gentle encouragement was all he needed and more, and he nodded, stealing another quick kiss that threatened to become something more and he pulled back, his smile turning predatory and he relished the way Gabriel swallowed nervously at his expression.

    Suddenly Jack was everywhere, lips brushing against his skin with almost unbearable gentleness, the soft sensation completely at odds with the wicked glint in the blue eyes that were watching him carefully, assessing every reaction. Gabirel was so absorbed in the sensation that a sharp cry spilled free when the gentle kisses were replaced with sharp teeth against his neck, and he arched, yanking the omega closer, fingers digging into pale skin as he trembled violently.

“Ja- ah!” Whatever he was trying to say was lost as Jack shifted his attention to his chest, briefly scraping his teeth against his nipples, before turning his attention elsewhere, alternating between gentle butterfly kisses, sneaky licks and sharp nips and the combination of sensations was driving him wild.  It didn’t help that Jack’s scent, which was always enough to ensnare him, was shifting and growing stronger an overwhelming smell that was making it impossible for him to think, and he couldn’t stop himself from whimpering in protest when the younger man pulled back for a moment.

“You smell intoxicating like this,” it took a moment for the teasing comment to break through the haze in his mind, a soft growl rumbling in his chest as he caught the grin on Jack’s face, and he reared upwards, yanking Jack into a hungry kiss, feeling him giving way at his urging and letting him dominate just for a moment.

   It was just a moment as well, a guttural groan torn from his lips as he felt Jack’s fingers working at his zip and drawing down his boxers. He jolted upwards as warm fingers wrapped around him, stroking firmly and he pulled back with wide eyes as he tasted copper on his lips, realizing that he had bitten down when Jack had grabbed him. The blond didn’t seem fazed though, almost daintily lapping at the spot of blood on his lips, even as his fingers moved further down, briefly cupping his balls, tugging ever so gently before he returned his attention to the shaft and drawing another groan from Gabriel as he tried to thrust into the sensation.

“Jack,” it was a growl and a whine rolled into one as Gabriel slammed their lips together once more, earning a small whimper as he put bruising pressure against Jack’s sore lip, but the younger man made no effort to escape. Instead he responded just as eagerly, his fingers still playing; stoking and tugging with sensual playfulness and Gabriel shuddered at the sensation. It was too much and not enough at the same time, he pulled back, needing more and willing to plead for it as Jack still had a worrying glint in his eyes.

   Before he could say anything though Jack had moved, shimmying lower, the movements doing nothing for Gabriel’s self-control and he arched when he felt warm breath tickling him, replacing the the fingers that had been threatening to drive him over the edge. And for a wild, blissful moment he thought that Jack was going to take him in his mouth, and he jolted when instead the blond merely rubbed against him, and taking a steadying breath Gabriel raised himself up, watching with narrowed eyes as Jack nuzzled against him. In this position there was no missing the mischief in the blue eyes when the younger man peered up at him in question, and he felt a flicker of trepidation as their eyes met because that expression never meant anything good for him, and he couldn’t keep the suspicion out of his voice. “Jack…what are you doing?”

   In retrospect he shouldn’t have asked, because the mischievous expression promptly morphed into the most tempting smirk he had ever seen from the other man, and his breath hitched as Jack nuzzled his cock with his nose. Gritting his teeth to hold back a whine as warm breath tickled him again, and he was just beginning to think that Jack wasn’t going to answer when the blond pulled back, and this time he couldn’t hold back a soft noise of protest at the lack of contact.

“Scenting…” Jack sounded innocent, too innocent and warning bells went off in Gabriel’s head, but he was still caught by surprise when the omega lunged to his feet a second later, snatching up his discarded shirt in the process and yanking it on before darting for the door, glancing back at him with a grin. “I was returning the favour… after all it’s just scenting, right?” Then he was gone, and it was only when the door clicked shut behind him that the reality of the situation hit Gabriel.

“JACK!” He howled, not caring if anyone else could hear him. He was achingly hard, and his eyes narrowed as he heard a warm laugh from the corridor followed by the sound of feet pounding away down the corridor and he growled, Jack had stayed to hear his reaction. Eyes narrowing, he sat up, fumbling as he fastened his trousers, hissing in discomfort before roughly yanking on his shirt and heading for the door, determined to hunt down the other man.

 _Diablo, I’ll show you scenting. I hope you’re ready for payback_ …


End file.
